Happily everafterI hope
by Chantel Lynn
Summary: A new Corinthos family fanfic. When he thought he had to say goodbye it turned out he was given the greatest gifts in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny: You kept my secrets. You helped me find my son. You saved my life. And I'll always be grateful to you. I'm just sorry I couldn't save you. Reese: But you did.  
Sonny turned to see Reese standing there. Sonny: How is this possible?  
Reese: Alan and Durant tried to take me. But I fought them. Sonny I can't leave you.  
Sonny: It was a trick?  
Reese: Yes, before I left the hospital Alan gave me some drug. It made me fall asleep, like I was dead. Sonny: Like Romeo and Juliet?  
Reese: Yes, but I woke up and fought off the guards. I went to Mac and he helped me hide so they could get them. Sonny who was in shock at what he was hearing slowly moved to wards her. He reached her and touched her face with his hand. Reese: Yes Sonny I am real.  
Sonny scooped her up in his arms and spun her around. Reese laughed at his childish behavior. After a few turns he sat her down. Reese touched his face. Reese: You are a sight for sore eyes.  
Sonny: You have no idea. I've haven't stop thinking about you for one second. I felt like I had lost this very important part of my heart and I wasn't sure if I would ever feel whole again. Reese: I know what you mean. Sonny I know things are up in the air right now, but I can't run away anymore. I love you and I am going to stay and fight for you and us.  
Sonny: You know two days ago I would have given up on there ever being an us again, but we have been given a second chance and so I want to put the past in the past a move on if you can tell me that it is me you love and only me.  
Reese: Oh, Sonny it is you and only you that I love. No one besides Jamie has ever mattered to me more. Sonny leaned in and kissed her. Reese: Sonny I love you and I will do anything to be with you.  
Sonny: Reese I don't want you to stop being who you are.  
Reese: I couldn't if I tried. Sonny: I know, but there is one thing I would like.  
Reese: Name it.  
Sonny: I would like you to quit your law practice with Ric and come work for me. Reese: As your lawyer?  
Sonny: That, and as my confidant.  
Reese: I would do that. Plus you can chase me around the desk and get away with it.  
Sonny chuckled at her,  
Sonny: I like the way your mind works. Reese: Good but my fees are high and I charge double after hours because you will be pulling me away from my family.  
Sonny: Ok, on one condition though.  
Reese: The deal breaker?  
Sonny: You could say that. I want you to move in with me today.  
Reese: It is a tough one but I except both the job and the invitation to move in.  
They kissed and Emily walked in. Emily: Oh, my God. Reese?  
Reese: Hi Emily.  
Emily: How is this possible?  
Sonny: Your dad and John Durant Emily: I don't understand.  
Reese sat an explained everything to Emily. She understood it all and was shocked. Emily: I thought it was my fault.  
Reese: No, you did great. Emily: I am just glad you are alive.  
Reese: Me too.  
Emily: Well this is great news but I am taking the boys up to see Carly and Michael wants to take a bunch of thanksgiving stuff. Is that all right? Sonny: Yeah it is ok. Emily: Ok, I will get going. Reese I am glad you are fine. Reese: Thanks.  
Sonny: Ok, Emily I need you not to tell the boys about Reese. I want to surprise them.  
Emily: Ok.  
Emily left and Reese stood up. Sonny: Ok so we have a couple of hours so why don't we go get your stuff drom the penthouse. Reese: Ok, but there is a stop we need to make first. Sonny: Where?  
Reese: I need to end my partnership with Ric.  
Sonny: Ok, and I can get Kristina and she can join us for tonight, Reese: Sound wonderful, but call Max and have him send some boys over the penthouse and start packing things. The times we tried this move it happen. Sonny: Ok.  
Sonny called Max and he and Reese headed to Alexis's room. Sonny knocked and they went in.

What will Alexis and Ric say? What secret will Reese reveal and help Sonny win Kristina? How will life for the new Corinthos family be?

Chantel Hey feed back is always welcomed and helpful. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny and Reese walked into the room and find Alexis sitting with Kristina, Molly and Ric. Kristina: Daddy.  
She jumps off the bed and runs to him. Sonny: Hey sweetheart.  
Alexis: I thought you were D. E. A. D?  
Reese: I guess everyone did. No it is a long story and I don't feel like going into it again. I just came to tell Ric I am leaving our practice and going to work for Sonny.  
Ric: Ok, well under the circumstances I feel that it is best. Sonny: Good. Ok Kristina how would you like to come celebrate with me, Reese and the boys?  
Kristina: Can I?  
Alexis: Sonny I don't think it is a good idea.  
Sonny: Why? You are here and Ric should be here with you and Kristina is left with Viola, not that she isn't nice but I would like Kristina to be with me for Reese's first night at our house.  
Ric: You're moving in together?  
Reese: Yes, and we would like all of Sonny's kids there. Alexis: I just had Molly and I would feel better if Kristina was in her own home.  
Sonny: And when you return home in a few days Kristina can too. But I would like to spend sometime with just my family and she is my daughter.  
Ric: It sounds like a wonderful idea. That way we can focus on Molly and Kristina can spend time with her other family.  
Alexis: Fine, but I leave the hospital on Monday and I want Kristina home when I get there.  
Sonny: She has school, but I will pick her up and bring her right over afterwards. Reese and Sonny left with Kristina. They stopped by to check on Jason and were getting ready to leave when Monica came up.  
Monica: Reese can I speak to you?  
Reese: The new DA has ask me not too.  
Monica: This isn't about Alan. We got your blood test back and you are pregnant. Reese & Sonny: What?  
Monica: You are five months along. It has gone undetected in all the test we ran because your body is hiding it. Reese: Is the baby ok though?  
Monica: Yes, you and the baby are in perfect health. Here are some prenatal vitamins and Dr. Lee wants you to set up an appointment with her to make sure the rest goes well.  
Reese: Ok thanks.  
Reese took the pills and the office card of Dr. Kelly Lee and left with Sonny. Reese: I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby.  
She sat in the car with Sonny and Kristina. Kristina: Daddy are you having a baby?  
Sonny: Well Reese is the one having it but I am the babies daddy like I am yours. Kristina: Is the baby going to live with you and Reese?  
Sonny: Yes.  
Kristina: I wish I could live with you and the baby.  
Sonny: You just got a new little sister.  
Kristina: I know, but mommy wants me to call Ric daddy Ric and I don't want to. I have a daddy.  
Sonny: Sweetheart you don't have to call Ric anything but Uncle Ric.  
Kristina: But mommy will say that he is my daddy and I should.  
Sonny: I will talk with mommy and make sure she a Ric know that I am your daddy and you don't want to call anyone else daddy ok?  
Kristina smiled and went to coloring. Sonny: Reese are you ok.  
Reese: What if Kristina came to live with us?  
Sonny: What do you mean?  
Reese: If there was a way for you to get sole custody would you do it?  
Sonny: I would love to have all of my kids with me. Why?  
Reese: Well we are having a baby, and he or she will need a family. Not one that is there every other weekend.  
Sonny: I would love to have that for all of my children.  
Reese: We can have that. I know Carly will be well soon and the boys will be back and forth but one sibling always there would be good.  
Sonny: Ok, but how do we get Kristina?  
They reached the Penthouse and went up. The guards had most pack and Reese sent them over with it. Max stayed with Kristina well Sonny and Reese went up to the safe in her room. She opened it and pulled out a locked box. She opened it and handed it to Sonny. Reese: Every thing you need to get Kristina and keep her.  
Sonny sat down on the edge of the bed and looked through it all. Reese: Mike had a letter he is supposed to give you on Thanksgiving telling you that it is here and I hope you use it to get what you want.  
Sonny: You told me that it was Alexis but asked me not to do anything because you didn't have any proof. Reese: I didn't not until a week ago. I was so angry that I didn't want to tell you, but I left the letter with Mike. I was going to go to New York and leave you to your life. Sonny I didn't plan on the train crash, or Alan and Durant's plan or us reuniting or the baby but all this happened and you can get your daughter. Sonny: Reese I am not mad. I am so happy. I get all my children and the woman I love.  
Reese: Sonny you just said you love me.  
Sonny: I know.  
Reese: Say it again.  
Sonny: I love you. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Reese: I love you too.  
They kissed and heard a giggling by the door. They both turned to see Kristina standing there with her doll.  
Reese: I see we have a spy.  
Sonny moved over to get her. Sonny: Were you giggling at us?  
Kristina: Yeah Sonny: So Reese and I were talking and we think it would be a great idea if you came to live with us, Michael, Morgan and the baby.  
Kristina: Really?  
Reese: Yeah, that way you can have you daddy and be with you siblings.  
Kristina: What about Mommy?  
Sonny: Well you can see your mommy and Molly anytime you want too.  
Kristina: But I get to live with you?  
Sonny: Yeah.  
Kristina: Ok.  
So the three left and headed home. They went in and found Michael, Morgan and Emily sitting on the couch. Kristina: We're home.  
All turned to see them. Michael: Reese?  
Reese: Hey Michael, hi Morgan.  
Emily left and Sonny and Reese sat down to fill everyone in on everything. Michael and Morgan were happy with all the news. Michael: So are you having a boy or a girl?  
Reese: I don't know yet.  
Michael: I bet it is a boy.  
Kristina: Nope it's a girl.  
Sonny: Either way we will all love this baby and each other.

So the Corinthos family settle into life. Sonny got full custody of Kristina and Carly was starting to get better. Emily went home and moved on. Months past and they celebrated Christmas, New Years and Michael's birthday. Reese pulled a few strings and got Carly released to prove to Carly that she wasn't a threat to her. It is now March and the baby is on it's way.  
Reese: Sonny wake up.  
Sonny: What is it?  
Reese: My water just broke. The baby is on the way.  
Sonny called for Max and Milo to help get Reese down to the car. They drove to the hospital and called Carly so she could go get the kids from Leticia and bring them. They reached GH and went in. Emily was working as was Robin and they moved her to the back. Dr. Lee was called in and Reese gave birth to a girl. Dr. Lee: Congratulations it's a girl All they could hear was a screaming baby. She was given to Reese and all left to give them time with her. Carly arrived and went in with the kids. Michael: What is it?  
Reese: A girl.  
Kristina: Yeah, I knew it.  
Sonny: Yes you did. Reese: Ok I would like you all to meet Kelsee.  
What happens when Alexis and Ric decide to fight Sonny for Kristina? What secret is Sonny planning? How will life go for the new Corinthos family?

Chantel Hey feed back is always welcomed and helpful. 


	3. Chapter 3

So Reese and Kelsee were released from the hospital a week later and headed home. The boys with Kristina and Carly's help out together a welcome home/baby shower for them. Everyone was there and Reese was so happy. Carly and Sonny agreed that Carly should be Kelsee's god mom but she would share the duties with Sam and Jason would be the god father. All three excepted with delight. Sam had great news for them too. Jason: Should we tell them?  
Sam: I think they will all know soon enough.  
Jason: Ok, do you want too?  
Sam: Yes, ok, so Jason and I have been trying to have a baby for awhile now and I am excited to say that we will have a baby on Christmas Eve.  
Reese: That is wonderful.  
Sonny: Looks like you finally get to be the daddy.  
Jason: I know and I am so excited. Sam: We both are.

So the family celebrated Kelsee and life. Sam was all a glow with becoming a mommy and Jason had a different shine to him. As the party wound down everyone said goodnight and Reese and Sonny put their four tired kids to bed and then themselves. Sonny was so happy to his family safe and at home.

A few weeks past and life was normal again for the Corinthos/Morgan family. Kristina loved being with her dad and Reese and all three started calling her mommy Reese. Carly was ok with it, seeing how the boys were with them a lot and she knew she would always be mommy and Reese assured her she would never take her place with them and couldn't even if she tried. About a month after Kristina was no longer calling her mommy Reese but just mommy. Sonny noticed the change but figure Kristina was so happy with Reese as a mom that he was ok with it.

When Kelsee turned six month old Sonny took all of them to the Metro-Court to celebrate. Sam was showing and loved showing off her big belly. They arrived and saw it deck out with Happy ½ year old things. Reese loved it and Sonny was happy for them. However he had other plans in mind. So Sonny, Reese, Sam, Jason, the kids, Mike, Nikolas, Emily, his son Nikco, Carly and Jax all sat down to dinner and family time. Kelsee happily sat with Mike as Sonny and Reese danced around the floor. He was so happily fate hadn't taken her away from him.

Sonny: Do you know how happy I am to have you here with me.  
Reese: About as happy I am to be here with you.  
Sonny: You have made me the happiest I have been in a long time. I can't imagine life without you. Reese: It's a good thing you don't have to. Sonny: You know our path has been smooth lately and usually I would wonder when the other shoe would drop but with you I know nothing bad good happen as long as we are together.  
Reese took Sonny's hand and led him out onto the terrace. She had something to tell him and she wanted to do it away from prying eyes.  
Reese: I have something to tell you.  
Sonny: What? Sonny became worried as Reese grew silent.  
Reese: I only have good news to tell you so don't look so worried.  
Reese smiled and Sonny tried but he didn't know what was going on. Sonny: Ok, so what is this news you have for me?  
Reese: Well you know we can never seem to get enough of each other and well it seems that all our time alone has given us another child. I'm pregnant Sonny.  
She looked as the news watched over her face. Sonny: We're having another baby?  
Reese: Yep, in seven moths you will be a happy again.  
Sonny twirled Reese around causing her to laugh. He set her back down and kissed her. Sonny: Well I guess what I had planned pales in comparison to this news.  
Reese: What did you have planned?  
Sonny: This.  
He pulled out a ring and got down on one knee. Sonny: Reese will you marry me?  
Reese looked down at Sonny and moved to be at his level. Reese: Yes, I will marry you.  
Sonny slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed. They walked back inside and everyone was looking at them.  
Sam: So what did she say?  
Reese: I said yes, I will marry him.  
Everyone cheered and was happy.  
Sonny: I got a surprise tonight as well. Mike: Oh and what was yours.  
Reese: Well his is for everyone.  
Sonny: Reese is pregnant. We are having another baby.

Everyone clapped and were happy. Reese was playing with Kristina when the elevator doors opened and a man along with Alexis and Ric came in.  
Man: Mr. Corinthos.  
Sonny: Yes.  
Man: You've been served.  
The man handed Sonny an envelope and left. Sonny opened the envelope and read.  
Sonny: You're taking me to court to try and win custody of Kristina?  
Alexis: Yes, I want my daughter home. I never get to see her and she needs to be around Molly.  
Kristina: I don't want to live with you. I want to live with mommy and daddy.  
Alexis: I am your mommy.  
Kristina: No. You want to keep me from my family and I don't want that. Sonny: You know we are here celebrating here. Reese and I are getting married and having another baby. Plus we are celebrating Kelsee being six months old.  
Sonny took Kelsee from Reese.  
Sonny: You were not invited and are not welcomed.  
Ric: Sonny don't do this.  
Reese: Look, right now you two need to leave. Carly has put together a celebration for Kelsee and she doesn't know you and she doesn't need you to upset her family any.  
Alexis: Are you FORGETTING she is mine.  
Alexis yelled pointing at Kristina. Right then as if on que Kelsee started crying. Sonny tried to comfort her but it was no good. She was upset about Alexis yelling. Reese: OK, time to go. Now.  
Jax and Nikolas walked over to escort them from the hotel. Reese took Kelsee and got her to calm. Reese: It's ok baby. Mommy is here. Sonny walked over and calmed the others down.  
Reese: As much fun as it has been tonight I think we should go. Kelsee needs to sleep and we all could use some time to cool off and think. Everyone said goodbye and Reese and Sonny headed home with the girls. Michael and Morgan were staying with Carly and Jax.

What happens when Alexis's dark side comes out? What will happen to Reese? Stay tuned.

chantel 


End file.
